The Hell Machine
This is a story of me playing ROBLOX, then the sky turned red. Like any other creepypasta, it's fake! Chapter 1: The Sky So i was bored so i wanted to play something. Garry's Mod? Nah. TF2? Another time. ROBLOX? Yeah, sure. I played some ROBLOX High School, You know, Where everyone Online Dates? I was walking around, then out of nowhere, the sky had a red dot on the middle! the dot turned into a big dot! it became bigger and bigger until it completely got rid of the blue in the sky. As normal, everyone was freaking out, like this. "OMG HAKRRRRR@R!R!!R!R!R$@%$D#F^&DTUYFGDF" and "is alexl0lk back??" And out of nowhere, on the top of the screen, appeared "Who will go to the Hell Machine???" It picked me. Chapter 2: The Hell Machine I was teleported to something called "A112", In that game was a cave, i walked down there. I saw a sign that read "<-- Prison The Hell Machine -->" I went to the prison first, and there was only one person. This person was named "Gaunched". Gaunched: Oh thank GOD your here! Me: How did you get in there? Gaunched: I got close to The Hell Machine.. Me: What is this Hell Machine? Gaunched: The thing you saw.. Red dot, became bigger, whaswhat. The Hell Machine picks a game, and it attacks only one server. It attacked MeepCity as well, and it picked me. Me: I gotta get you outta here! Gaunched: That door is open, and it says "Weapon and Security Room", You can get me out in no time! Me: I see guns, armor, sheilds, and a Security Card! Stay here.. Wait, can't you exit the game? Gaunched: X button. dosen't work. Leave game via menu. dosen't work. Alt+F4. dosen't work. Start menu. dosen't work. Me: O.O So i got everything in there, there was another pack of em for the guards. And i unlocked Gaunched, and Gaunched took that pack. Gaunched: Let's go! The core should be this way! Follow me! We went The Hell Machine way, and the cameras didn't even spot us! We are wearing the security armor! Gaunched clicked a button and on top of the button says "Open Hell Machine Core" Gaunched: The passageway to the core is now open. We walked to the co- Me: Wait wait wait.. Gaunched: What? Me: How do we stop The Hell Machine's core? Gaunched: I think the 3 generators spinning next to the core power the machine! Me: Good thinking! I got the first and third! Gaunched: Then i got the second! We destoryed the generators with our guns, then an announcer said: "ALERT. GENERATORS DOWN. USING BACKUP GENERATORS INSIDE HELL MACHINE." Me: UGH!! TO THE HELL MACHINE! We ran to the hell machine, then there was a button named "Kill The Hell Machine". I clicked it, and.. A password was required. I tried everything, and all of them failed. but i had one more guess. I entered "alexl0lk" and it was correct. Only thing that happened was the Hell Machine blew up.. and the announcer said "ALERT. NO HELL MACHINE FOUND. ALERT. FINDING..... NOT FOUND. STOPPING CORE." The core came to a halt. Me: YAHOO! Gaunched: WE DID IT!! We coukld lea the gam. W e did. andn we b ecma frind .s Tean ta hal machn was navr heard of agn. Sir, we got em. Good. Cascade em in the protected Prison. Yes, sir. Also, put em in the same bunker! Yes, sir.